confeciones durante las vacaciones
by 27GONxKillu
Summary: Un Gon amante del yaoi? un Killua siendo muy generoso...o tal vez no! Kurapica con bipolaridad y Leorio...siendo Leorio...(?) los 4 chicos al fin reunidos siendo absurdos como solo ellos pueden
1. reunion de amigos

**_waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__ olvidaba decirlo hunterxhunter no me pertenece solo fantaseo con sus personajes hasta que el manga vuelva...aunque incluso si vuelve seguiré fantaseando :V _**

* * *

_**Reunión de amigos**_

Jan-ken-po! – gritábamos al unísono, instantáneamente después de nuestro grito de batalla pudimos ver al ganador…o sea yo- Yahooo yo gané, soy el mejor! Así que como has perdido ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer no viejo?

Maldición creí que ya había aprendido el truco para ganar...no hay de otra una promesa es una promesa así que como lo prometí...te comprare los mendigos dulces – en tanto yo me recostaba en el sillón de la sala donde nos hospedábamos podía ver a Leorio salir un poco frustrado mientras miraba su mano y murmuraba algunas cosas que no alcanzaba a oír

No era un sábado como cualquier otro, nosotros nos habíamos reunido después de un largo tiempo, yo fui el que propuso la idea...raro lo sé y más considerando mi personalidad pero lo hice con un propósito, como siempre hago las cosas y ese era...entender estos extraños sentimientos dentro de mí. Me costó localizar a Kurapica y aún más convencerlo de que pidiera vacaciones...creo que encuentra algún tipo de placer en el trabajo, no se me ocurre otra cosa para que se enterque tanto en pedir vacaciones, Leorio fue fácil además acababa de terminar sus exámenes así que no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar, puede que sea un viejo mañoso pero admitiré que estudiar es una de las cosas más difíciles del mundo...al menos para la gente común que no posee mi intelecto superior...gente como Gon quien es precisamente por quien organice todo esto.

Y el asunto es que...creo que podría sentir algo más que amistad por mi compañero de viaje y eso es un problema para mí, así que ingenie este maravilloso plan para "cambiar de aires" estar mucho tiempo a solas con él buscando a su padre seguro que me había confundido...obviamente no podría llegar sentir más que un profundo afecto por mi amigo, él me salvo por lo que estoy seguro que estoy confundiendo algo. La primera vez que le comente a Gon sobre mi idea de tomarnos un descanso se negó rotundamente a pausar la búsqueda de su padre -"estamos cerca Killua estoy seguro, un poco más y encontraremos a Ging, no podemos tomarnos un descanso ahora"- se quejaba con esa voz que usa cuando está determinado a hacer algo, pero en cuanto le dije que Leorio y Kurapica también vendrían cambió radicalmente...enserio ese chico podría ser bipolar -"Kurapica y Leorio, hablas enserio Killua, últimamente no podía comunicarme con él, cada vez que lo llamaba decía _"el número que usted ha marcado esta fuera de servicio"_ y tampoco veía como conectado a Leorio y menos publicar en su muro, me estaba empezando a preocupar pero creo que está bien tomarnos un descanso, además seguro que Ging volvió a dejarnos una pista falsa como la última vez"- sí, ese chico tenía problemas...no quiero ni saber que hizo para que Kurapica bloquee sus llamadas y aun peor que Leorio LO BLOQUEE DE FACEBOOK eso es demasiado sospechoso pero incluso si le pregunto a Gon siempre dice que "solo los apoya como siempre y que nada raro pasa entre ellos"

\- Me da algo de curiosidad que pudo haber hecho Gon para que ellos hagan algo como eso- hablaba para mí mismo mientras me sentaba ligeramente para recibir al individuo que estaba por despejar mis dudas

\- Oye Killua! Ya traje tus dulces

\- No podrías ser más oportuno aunque quisieras Leorio, justo pensaba en ti

\- Eso no me hace feliz enano…de hecho…da miedo- iba diciendo mientras se acercaba a mí para entregarme mis dulces

\- Leorio dime porque bloqueaste a Gon de Facebook - le pregunte ignorando lo último que dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa llena de dulces

\- Bueno enano...no es algo que me hizo muy feliz pero es que ya sabes Gon...quiero decir estaba en exámenes y él publicaba en mi muro cada 2 horas! No podía entrar sin que me llegaran miles de notificaciones...además me forzaba a comentar, has visto cuantos comentarios tiene cada una de sus publicaciones- podía verlo encorvándose cada vez más- CADA PUBLICACIÓN TIENE MAS DE 100 COMENTARIOS Y TODOS SON SOLO DE NOSOTROS DOS- estallo levantando las manos en forma de puño- además de que por publicación solo obtiene 2 likes, uno mío y su autolike...estaba en finales…y su autolike era tan triste….

\- Ahora entiendo porque estuvo mucho tiempo usando las computadoras de los lugares donde nos alojábamos...hasta tenia alarmas que le recordaban a qué hora debía entrar

\- Por eso era tan preciso...pero eso no era lo peor...un día le conté por inbox sobre una chica que me gustaba...y él...BUSCO SU PERFIL! Y NO SE CONFORMO CON ESO SINO QUE TAMBIEN COMENTO UNA DE SUS FOTOS _"es muy bonita Leorio...pero usa muy poca ropa y muy corta...creo que Kurapica es una mejor opción para ti 3 #amordeamigos #largavidaalyaoi #kurapicausaropadecente"_ NO LE BASTO CON ETIQUETARME SINO QUE TAMBIEN ETIQUETO A KURAPICA! HASTA USO UN HASHTAG! UN MALDITO HASHTAG! Y QUE PASA CON ESA OBSECION QUE TIENE AL EMPAREJARME SIEMPRE CON KURAPICA! YA DA MIEDO!

\- Supongo que jejeje...es demasiado acoso pfff...aunque debo decir que…jajaja es muy gracioso - no sabía si sentir pena por el o seguir riendo, pero debo decir que le prohibiré entrar a facebook...es un peligro...y también los mangas yaoi - solo dos likes...ya entiendo porque insistía tanto en que me cree una cuenta en facebook...ya no le contare de los avances en comunicaciones…

\- Agradecería mucho eso Killua, esa linda chica me denuncio...y Kurapica le dio like al comentario de Gon- el pobre y desafortunado Leorio estaba en una esquina llorando patéticamente mientras yo posaba mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

\- Chicos que es lo que hacen ahora - preguntaba el recién llegado Kurapica

\- Le contaba a Killua mis desgracias causadas por Gon

\- A eso - la expresión de Kurapica cambio a una que reflejaba cierta pesadez - escuche que lo bloqueaste al menos eso fue lo que entendí por los mensajes que me dejaba

Sí, en realidad aunque Leorio y Kurapica han bloqueado a Gon no hay forma que el piense eso…de hecho ni siquiera se ha percatado de ello por lo que piensa que ellos están incomunicados…su última excusa para que ellos no se comuniquen fue que no pagaron sus cuentas ni de luz ni de teléfono…eso antes de decirle que nos reuniríamos claro

\- Cierto Kurapica y tú porque bloqueaste sus llamadas? - eso era algo que también me daba curiosidad, el siempre amable Kurapica rechazando a Gon...puede que no nos podamos reunir seguido pero hasta hace un tiempo Kurapica y Gon siempre -y recalco el siempre- hablaban por teléfono

\- Bueno al inicio era normal y divertido hablar con él, nunca me molesto contestar sus preguntas por mas incomodas que fueran...porque está creciendo y es normal sentir curiosidad pero - he de admitir que el curso que tomaba la conversación de Kurapica me parecía interesante, que diablos es lo que Gon le pregunta...no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad- hablábamos por Facebook de vez en cuando porque suelo usar las computadoras para otra cosas, pero con las llamadas era distinto…

\- Me llamaba durante la madrugada...es decir...INTERRUMPIA MI SUEÑO REPARADOR DE BELLEZA! Y sabes que eso es imperdonable, mis cremas reparadoras exigen 8 horas de sueño completo - era bien sabido por nosotros que Kurapica tenía exigentes rutinas de belleza; tratamientos para antes, durante y después del baño, sin mencionar los cuidados a su cabello - además también llamaba para hablar sobre Leorio y cosas así...era...incomodo hablar sobre esos temas a esas horas - quiere decir que en otros horarios estaría bien, bueno ni yo podía evitar sonreír ante lo fácil que baja la guardia Kurapica cuando se trata de Leorio…además le puso like a ese comentario tan destructor para la autoestima de Leorio, tienes suerte que Leorio sea idiota porque cualquier otro se habría dado cuenta de tus intenciones Kurapica- así que puse bloquear contacto aunque debo decir que me da gusto que no se haya enojado con ninguno de nosotros, ¿no Leorio?

\- Si, puede que sea molesto cuando se lo propone pero es nuestro amigo y así lo queremos...aunque arruino mi reputación en la universidad, ahora las chicas me miran con otros ojos…ahora me miran y murmuran…y no precisamente con asco…creo que eso es lo peor

\- Es porque no se ha dado cuenta que lo bloquearon, en su mente el ideo miles de excusas por las que ya no podía comunicarse con ustedes pero en ninguna involucra que ustedes lo hayan bloqueado

\- Uhmmm bueno dejando de lado la enorme ingenuidad de Gon, a que viene esa obsesión con el yaoi…no lo entiendo quiero decir si está a tú lado debería fijarse más en las chicas no Killua? Tú siempre andas interesado en eso

\- Incluso si me preguntas eso…un día de la nada lo vi con una revista en la mano y bueno tu sabes, el solo me pregunto si ustedes harían buena pareja y yo en broma respondí que si porque Kurapica parecía mujer, después de eso el solo empezó a fantasear en voz alta con brillo raro en los ojos…aunque no sé cómo se enteró de la existencia del yaoi, y de todas maneras no hables como si fuera un pervertido viejo porque fácilmente me vences en ese tema

\- Así que tú tampoco sabes enano, bueno si lo supiera me ahorraría muchos problemas y aclaro que no soy tannnn pervertido…solo lo suficiente como para saber apreciar la belleza y admirarla con las palabras adecuadas- termino su discurso con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y con un aire de superioridad…ese viejo en verdad no puede ser mas idiota

\- La verdad….incluso si lo supieras no podrías hacer nada- hablo esta vez Kurapica un poco irritado, supongo que por el ultimo comentario de Leorio

\- Supongo que no podría pero…aun así es molesto o es que acaso a ti no te molesta Kurapica? Que nos empareje es demasiado solo porque pareces chica y tienes buen porte

\- Su-supongo que si…de verdad crees que tengo buen porte?

\- Ehhhhhh bueno tú sabes….

Sabiendo que esas palabras serian el inicio de una pelea preferí alejarme antes de verme involucrado. Fui con dirección a la ventana al final del corredor con mi bolsa de dulces en mano claro, si soy sincero tengo una leve sospecha de donde pudo sacar la idea del yaoi y su obsesión por el Leorio x Kurapica pero supongo que es mejor dejarlo de lado después de todo yo la tengo más difícil que Kurapica, antes de la obsesión de Gon por el yaoi yo no tenía la más mínima intención de confesarme o algo parecido pero luego de que se declarara un seguidor del leopica pensé que tendría una oportunidad pero supongo que es imposible…quiero decir he intentado seducirlo con mi perfecto y sexy cuerpo incluso me vi forzado a usar algunas de mis mejores armas de seducción pero el muy bastardo siempre elimina mis esfuerzos.

Detuve mis pensamientos al oír un jarrón romperse dentro de la habitación en la que estaba hace unos instantes- bueno aunque ya sabía que terminaría de esa manera- metiéndome un chocolate a la boca deje salir mis pensamientos en voz alta sin esperar que fueran contestados

-Que sabias que terminaría de esa manera Killua- me decía la persona que había ocasionado tal conmoción cerrando la puerta tras él para acercarse a mí a pasos seguros

\- Tú pelea con Leorio obviamente

\- Es su culpa por decir eso- parecía algo dolido, aunque bueno es algo que debes esperar si te enamoras de un idiota como Leorio…o como Gon

\- Que te dijo esta vez, no espera mejor no me lo digas no quiero que rompas un jarrón en mi cabeza después

\- No lo haría…bueno dejando de lado al idiota de Leorio cuéntame que tanto has avanzado con Gon?

\- d-d-d-de que hablas y-y-yo con Gon! N-n-n-no sé qué quieres decir

\- Vamos no me engañas…bueno…sabes creo que deberías acercarte de manera sutil que tal si aprovechamos el viaje para confesarnos- parecía meditar muy bien sus palabras y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa algo cansada al mencionar la palabra _"confesarnos"_

\- Entonces no temes que Leorio te rechace, que le des asco y deje de ser tu amigo- dije sin pensar, refiriéndome más a mi situación con Gon que a la de Kurapica pero al voltear mi vista hacia donde estaba el susodicho solo vi una atmosfera negra alrededor de una persona hecha bolita- disculpa no fue mi intensión- dije casi mecánicamente al ver lo que había ocasionado en mi amigo rubio aunque una gotita resbalaba por mi cabeza, quiero decir no todos los días vez a Kurapica actuando así

\- No te preocupes por eso, sabes Killua creo que ya es hora de hacerlo no espero un final de cuento de hadas pero…si se cuáles son los sentimiento de Leorio…creo que podre seguir adelante…sean bueno o malos…de esa manera dejare de ilusionarme por cada pequeño avance además no creo que Leorio vaya a decirme que dejemos de ser amigos por eso

No podía dejar de admirar a Kurapica su madurez va muy por encima de la mía- a tu lado realmente me siento un niño sabes conociendo a Leorio supongo que nunca diría eso

-Eres un niño sabes- lo vi reír ligeramente al pronuncia esas palabras- y sabes que Gon tampoco te diría eso nunca

\- Creo que no…bien una vez que regrese se lo diré…o tal vez espere unos días, bueno tu sabes estaremos aquí unas dos semanas no hay necesidad de apresurarse

\- Supongo que tienes razón intentemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para hacer avances durante estas dos semanas Killua

Con ahora un poco de confianza que me había inculcado Kurapica podía estar listo para confesarme…o al menos prepararme mentalmente para lo que me vaya a responder Gon aunque conociéndolo el jamás me diría algo cruel, pero el solo hecho de poder perder su sonrisa es aterrador para mí.

* * *

bueno ese fue el primer capitulo lo escribí hace un tiempo en mi celular y ya hoy me anime a subirlo en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá Gon y disculpen las faltas de ortografía...también si no es muy entendible intentare mejorarlo U.u


	2. Los peligros de Facebook

_**bueno hunter x hunter no me pertenece sino a su genio creador que están vago que no quiere seguir el manga ¬¬**_

_**advertencia: la personalidad de Gon es distinta porque...es lo mas conveniente para mi(?)**_

* * *

_**2\. Los peligros de Facebook **_

Se podía ver a un niño de 13 o 14 años corriendo a gran velocidad por el bosque

-waaa se me paso la hora, dije que volvería en solo unos momentos y ya casi es la hora de la cena

El pequeño corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas para llegar a tiempo y evitar que terceros se coman su tan esperada cena

-mamá se enfadara, papá…no creo que le importe pero mi adorable hermano mayor se comerá mi comida…aunque preferiría que comiera otra cosa…jejeje

El pequeño iba fantaseando con algunas escenas pervertidas sin notar que ya estaba en la puerta de su actual hospedaje. Al notar su presencia el mencionado _"hermano mayor"_ le abrió la puerta.

-Gon si ya llegaste toca la puerta y entra, no te quedes parado afuera esperando que alguien pase cerca de la puerta y sienta que estás ahí

\- hahaha disculpa por eso, es que ando algo ido con algunas cosas Killua, pero ya iba a tocar

\- lo que sea entra rápido Kurapica ya sirvió la cena

\- se molestara si no voy rápido ¿no?

\- lávate las manos antes de sentarte Gon- interrumpía el mencionado Kurapica

\- y-ya voy- _waaa al menos no se enojó conmigo…mamá da miedo cuando se enfada_

Después de lavarse las manos se fue a sentar a la mesa, al ver a toda su _"familia"_ reunida solo podía sonreír bobamente mientras metía algunas cucharadas de comida en su boca

-oye Gon- oyó a su _"hermano" _llamarlo

\- deja de sonreír a si…das miedo

\- Killua no seas grosero con él, seguro que solo está feliz porque nos volvemos a reunir después de mucho tiempo- _ahí estaba "mamá" al rescate con sus tiernas palabras_

\- es cierto estaba tan emocionado que no me di cuenta del tiempo y llegue tarde

\- pero…sabes Gon eso carece de sentido, si querías estar con nosotros porque te fuiste precisamente el primer día de nuestro encuentro- _la perspicacia de "mamá" no tiene limites_

\- déjalo Kurapica seguro que Gon se distrajo con alguna niña de estos alrededores ¿no Gon?- _decía en mi defensa "papá"…pero sinceramente preferiría que no me defendiera…de hecho ese comentario no me ayuda en nada_

\- termine, ya me voy a mi habitación- _waaaaa sabía que no me ayudaba…mi querido hermanito mayor, Killua se iba_

\- espérame Killua-_ llame su atención para que no se fuera tan rápido-_ como vamos a dormir juntos quiero que me esperes para…

\- cierto…no te enteraste porque no estabas- _me interrumpió Killua mientras intentaba detenerlo-_ pero ya decidimos quien dormirá con quien y tú no dormirás conmigo Gon

\- p-pero que dices Killua, entonces ¿quién dormirá contigo si no soy yo?

\- no te preocupes, yo dormiré con el Gon

\- k-Kurapica…porque tú…me has traicionado de esa manera- _murmuraba quedito con indignación_

\- tengo confianza en manejar a Killua mientras duerme, no te preocupes, además que me gustaría hablar un poco con él…ya sabes algunas cositas así que me lo robare por estas dos semanas Gon

\- ohhh…fufufufu ahora lo entiendo todo Kurapica, de hecho debiste empezar por ahí-_ esas palabras me iluminaron, sinceramente era molesto no poder ver la hermosa carita de Killua mientras duerme…pero ya entendí TODAS sus razones_

\- dicho eso me voy…por cierto tu dormirás con Leorio-_ supongo que podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para ayudar a que Leorio avance con Kurapica _

Después de que Killua se retirara lo siguió Kurapica, no sin antes darnos la orden de lavar los platos cuando acabemos a Leorio y a mí- es lo justo porque Killua y yo cocinamos- después de decirnos eso solo se fue

-mamá es muy cruel- _sollozaba mientras secaba mi plato_

\- ¿mamá? De que hablas Gon_\- "papá" me miraba confundido mientras me pasaba otro plato para secarlo_\- estas más raro que de costumbre

\- bueno que no es obvio Leorio _"mamá"_ es Kurapica porque parece una mamá, tú eres el _"papá"_ porque eres la pareja de Kurapica, no porque parezcas un papá porque dudo mucho que seas mejor que Gin y Killua y yo somos los adorables hijos que tienen

\- ok…definitivamente estas más raro que de costumbre, Gon porque no aprovechamos la ocasión para hablar un poco…hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte

\- claro pero primero terminemos de lavar esto

Una vez terminada nuestra tarea fui al cuarto que nos corresponde justo al frente de la que estaban Killua y Kurapica, mientras que Leorio aún seguían lavando sus dientes aproveche para pegarme a la puerta intentando oír de que hablaban…es decir no es por ser malo pero Killua nunca mostro interés en comunicarse con ellos. Mientras que yo hablaba con Leorio por Facebook, él solo veía televisión y además yo llamaba a Kurapica a las horas que él dormía para evitar _"accidentes", _jamás lo vi intentar llamar a alguno y tampoco quiso crearse una cuenta en Facebook, así que nadie me puede culpar por saber que se trae con Kurapica.

-_es raro…demasiado raro…primero resulta que cocinaron juntos, bueno Killua siempre dice que soy un peligro en la cocina y obviamente Kurapica sabe cocinar pero...resulta que también dormirán juntos, luego de pensarlo se me ocurre una idea de porque…es increíble todo lo que te pierdes ausentándote solo unas horas_

\- Gon…que haces- _Leorio apareció detrás de mí asiéndome sobresaltar-_ porque estas con la oreja pegada a la puerta de los chicos…literalmente

\- Leorio- _lo sujete y lo arrastre a nuestra habitación para cerrar la puerta con fuerza…nadie nos descubriría estoy seguro-_ Leorio que intentabas hacer al hablar tan fuerte que tal si nos descubrían espiando su conversación

\- Nos descubrían dices…pero solo tú estabas espiando, además por como gritaste y azotaste la puerta creo que te delataste

\- ¡claro que no! Pero bueno cambiemos de tema, hay algo que te quiero decir y estoy seguro que estarás muy feliz

\- yo también te quería decir algo, pero empieza tú

\- bueno ya que insistes…veras Leorio tengo planeado ayudarte a que por fin te declares a Kurapica así que tú también ayúdame a declararme a Killua, es un trato justo no te parece, por eso debemos aprovechar que los ukes se han encerrado juntos-_ al terminar pude apreciar a Leorio tan blanco como el cabello de Killua…lo sabía le impresiono mi maravilloso plan_

\- GGG-Gon tu ...

\- eres un genio lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo

\- ahhhhh- _lo vi soltar un largo suspiro mientras sostenía su cabeza-_ primero dime ¡DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACASTE ESAS IDEAS!

\- ¿Cuál de todas? Porque te exaltas tanto ellos vendrán a espiarnos y nuestro plan se arruinara si gritas Leorio

\- ok me calmare- _luego de un rato Leorio retomo nuestra conversación más calmado-_ antes que nada Gon-kun podrías explicarme ¿Quién te enseño sobre el yaoi? ¿Por qué siempre me emparejas con Kurapica? ¿Qué tipo de relación quieres con Killua? ¿Por qué demonios piensas que son ukes?

\- bueno Leorio respondiendo tus preguntas empezare por decirte que la primera pregunta será algo larga de responder así que empecemos por las otras; la segunda pues porque Kurapica y tú fueron una de las parejas más obvias a mi alrededor cuando empecé con el maravilloso mundo del yaoi

\- espera, alto ahí creo que la primera es la más importante así que empieza por ahí…dime quien fue

\- Hisoka

\- eso no podías decir…espera ¿¡QUE!?

\- es que me llevaría a contarte la historia de cómo paso y ahora eso no importa, lo importante es convertirnos en buenos semes para nuestros ukes Leorio… ¿Qué no has leído el manual del buen seme?

\- ¡no espera!, aún tengo dudas

-bueno contestando la tercera pregunta…

\- ¡espera! ¡Que esperes digo!

\- bueno yo quiero ser el seme de Killua…es decir quiero que él…fufufufu…jujuujju-_ al pensar en todo lo que podría hacerle a mi adorado hermanito Killua no podía evitar babear un poco_

\- Gon…ya te perdí amigo…. ¡no espera otro poco! Tu dijiste que Killua era el hermano mientras que Kurapica y yo los padres…pero Gon…si ves a Killua como tu hermano tus pensamientos están prohibidos así que…

\- de que hablas Leorio…según illumi el incesto es el máximo amor hacia tu hermano, además de que no compartimos lazos de sangre…no hay nada malo

\- ¿Por qué, dime cómo es que tienes contacto con illumi y con Hisoka?

\- Facebook

\- ¡no lo digas tan fácil!

\- bueno y la última pregunta… ¿Cuál era?

\- ¿Por qué demonios piensas que son ukes?

\- bueno…sabes no te ofendas, pero es traumatizante pensar en que ti como el uke de Kurapica así que prefiero no hacerlo y bueno según mi maestro Hisoka ser el seme es más divertido así que me convertiré en el seme de Killua

\- cada vez me confundo más y más…Gon no te parece que…

\- con todas las dudas resueltas ¡vamos por ello, Leorio! Hagamos un plan que nos de la felicidad a ambos y bueno, me siento solo por no poder ver a Killua dormir durante horas y horas o tomarle fotos mientras se mueve de un lado a otro provocativamente o…

\- WAAAAAAAA ¡YA ENTENDI ASI QUE CALLATE POR FAVOR GON!

\- siempre puedo fantasear con él así que no hay problema

\- yo prefiero no imaginármelo…te puedo preguntar una cosa mas

\- claro, dime Leorio

\- ¿Por qué llamabas a Kurapica tan tarde?

\- bueno, no te pongas celoso Leorio…ya sabes que me gusta Killua así que le pedía consejos a Kurapica sobre eso y debía ser de noche porque era un problema si Killua me llegaba a escuchar…él si lo habría notado y ya que tiene un sueño tan profundo pues…

\- ¿notar que? Espera ¿Kurapica ya sabe que te gusta Killua?

\- claro que no, como uke que es se lo habría revelado a Killua, por compañerismo y esas cosas, yo nunca le decía que era de mí de quien hablábamos…le dije que era un amigo llamado Panchelo…pero Killua si sabría que era mentira por eso lo hacía de noche

\- pero no te parece que decir que un tal Panchelo_…-la verdad creo que empiezo a entender lo que dijo Kurapica hace un rato-_

_-Cierto ¿Kurapica y tú porque bloqueaste sus llamadas? _

_-Bueno al inicio era normal y divertido hablar con él, nunca me molesto contestar sus preguntas por mas incomodas que fueran...porque está creciendo y es normal sentir curiosidad pero…hablábamos por Facebook de vez en cuando porque suelo usar las computadoras para otra cosas, pero con las llamadas era distinto…_

\- bueno si lo llamaba por la noche Killua nunca se enteraría de nada…Panchelo tiene esposa e hijos después de todo…él sabría que le mentía a Kurapica

\- claaaaro…Killua nunca se enteró…pero espera Killua en realidad sabía que Kurapica ya no te _podía_ contestar

\- al final se lo dije…y tuve que decirle que lo llamaba de noche porque así me lo pedía Kurapica…es que ya no me contestaba de noche así que lo intente de día…al final resulto que le cortaron el teléfono

\- supongo…estoy cansado…me voy a dormir

\- no puedes Leorio- _lo sujete de su manga antes de que se metiera en su cama-_ debemos planear ahora nuestra estrategia para seducirlos

\- estrategia…sabes porque no solo vas a decírselo y ya, quiero decir tu eres de los directos ¿no?

\- eso es cierto pero…me da miedo pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer si no lo hago bien

\- G-Gon…ya veo incluso tu puedes sentir miedo de ser rechazado eh

\- no, Killua no me rechazara…lo que tengo miedo es que si no hago bien las cosas él podría terminar siendo el seme y ¡precisamente por eso debemos idear un plan para que YO sea él seme!

\- grrrrrrrr pero que dices, que no basta con que ambos sientan lo mismo te estas desviando del tema…noooooooo en que momento me enredaste en tu juego…ya hasta lo veo como algo normal

\- bueno Leorio los sentimientos son algo bueno tu sabes…pero…según el maestro Hisoka los semes se divierten mas

\- sigo sin entenderlo bien pero…supongo que te puedo apoyar si tus sentimientos son verdaderos

\- por supuesto que siempre he querido mucho a Killua…solo que gracias a Hisoka-sempai puede entender la verdadera forma de mis sentimientos…al inicio estaba en duda de porque quería tocarlo y tenerlo siempre cerca de mi si solo éramos _"como hermanos"_

\- ok te ayudare…pero deja de lado eso de intentar emparejarme con Kurapica

\- claro que no si yo soy feliz mis amigos también deben serlo, pero mientras pidámosle consejo a Hisoka-_ ahora ya estaba decidido tanto Leorio como yo tendríamos ukes para cuando acabaran las dos semanas de vacaciones-_ saca tu laptop Leorio, debemos dejarle un imbox a Hisoka con nuestras dudas.

\- será una larga noche…

Y mientras Leorio suspiraba pesadamente sin saber bien cómo es que había terminado de esa manera en la habitación de al lado los denominados "ukes" también planeaban como conseguir pareja para el final de sus vacaciones

-Bueno Killua ¿tú crees que eso funcione?

\- por supuesto Kurapica, la razón por la que Leorio aún no se avienta sobre ti es porque niega inconscientemente lo mucho que le gustas, pero si le sacamos celos ya verás que incluso él lo reconocerá

-t-tú crees Killua

\- claro confía en mi…por otra parte Gon…

* * *

**_Termino el segundo capitulo...la verdad ya tenia la mitad hecho poco después de terminar el primero pero no me gusto que Gon terminara con una personalidad tan...maniática...así que borre todo y lo volví a escribir pero no sabia como continuarlo y hoy dije ya debería tener al menos una parte, antes de que me diera cuenta termino en esto._**

**_Un agradecimiento a los que comentaron, me asegurare de seguir sus consejos n.n _**


	3. Iniciemos el plan

_**HxH no me pertenece, es del cruel hombre que aún no quiere seguir el manga UwU**_

* * *

_**3\. ¡Iniciemos el plan!**_

—Ahhh creo que lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar...solo espero que salga bien...y que pueda mantener mi dignidad después de— empezaba a recordar los sucesos de anoche mientras observaba mi reflejo en el baño— es mejor no pensar en eso pero creo que ya es tarde…

_**Recuerdo de Kurapica**_

«— Y eso es lo que haremos ¿Qué opinas Kurapica?—me preguntaba Killua con una notable emoción en su mirada luego de contarme su "plan para conquistar a los idiotas que no saben de lo que se están perdiendo"

—Pues...es bueno...—siendo sincero no sabría bien que decir, no es que sea un mal plan; honestamente es un plan digno de alguien como Killua, me alegro de tenerlo de aliado...pero

—Pues tu cara no refleja tus sentimientos Kurapica has algo al respecto—parecía algo frustrado; creo que al menos debería expresar bien el porqué de mi incomodidad—Si no te gusta solo dilo y ya veremos si lo podemos arreglar—finalizo mi "ayudante en busca del amor" como se había autodenominado

—La verdad Killua tu plan es muy bueno...solo que por la manera en la que lo formulaste...bueno...yo tendré que hacer la mayor parte y eso no va mucho conmigo; así que deberíamos cambiar esa parte

—Kurapica—me llamaba mientras sujetaba su cabeza con su mano libre puesto que en la otra; para aclarar por si no lo dije antes; tenía una larga vara con la que apuntaba a la pizarra que no tengo ni idea de donde consiguió—¡Esa parte es todo el plan! Estamos empezando contigo porque Leorio es más difícil que Gon; mira puede que el nivel de idiotez de Gon sea incluso mayor que el de Leorio, pero al menos está interesado en el yaoi; por otro lado el señor Leorio es completamente heterosexual; o al menos es lo que él cree y es precisamente por eso que quien debe actuar eres tú. Debes hacer que se dé cuenta lo que siente por ti; y no me importa su opinión; él caerá porque es un idiota—después de darme su largo discurso; al menos para mí; comprendí que lo que Killua decía era la verdad que me negaba a aceptar desde que note mis sentimientos hacia él; quien debía actuar si quería que algo pasara, debía ser yo—Dicho eso seguiremos según lo planeado, aprovecharemos tu naturaleza andrógina para hacer que se dé cuenta de lo que...

—¡ESPERA KILLUA!—no pude evitar interrumpirlo con un grito, puesto que estaba diciendo algo en lo que no había reparado hasta ahora—Q-Que paso Kurapica—decía con un notable susto en su voz—Disculpa por gritar pero...según lo que estás diciendo solo haremos que Leorio se fije en mi por mi apariencia...es decir él solo...

—Idiota; tú no me has entendido bien, aunque también pudo ser mi culpa por no expresarme correctamente...lo dibujare para ti—iba a interrumpir su labor de dibujo pero...me daba curiosidad por como dibujaba.

—Bien— empezaba su explicación con un dibujo de un chibi Leorio, un chibi yo y un chibi Killua vestido como cupido encima de nosotros disparando una flecha con punta de corazón...muy detallista para los 3 minutos que demoro en dibujar— como te dije hace un rato Leorio cree ser hetero pero...

—Él no cree serlo Killua él lo es—interrumpí diciendo una verdad que me estaba matando desde hace un tiempo

—Ajá, si, no tomaremos en cuenta su opinión señor pero gracias por el comentario; como decía—seguía hablando Killua ignorándome olímpicamente— él cree ser hetero pero es demasiado idiota como para saber que en realidad le gustas—después de decir eso puso una cara más seria y sujetándome de los hombros continuo hablando— Kurapica, él se siente atraído hacia ti, no solo por tu apariencia femenina, a Leorio también le gustas por ser tú, siempre está preocupado por ti...pero como dije antes, está confundido, porque es un idiota que inconscientemente se niega a aceptar que le gusta un chico y precisamente por eso ¡VAMOS A APROVECHAR TU APARIENCIA ANDROGENA PARA QUE SE DE CUENTA DE A QUE LADO VA! Dicho eso—cambio su voz a una más tétrica— no vuelvas a insinuar que solo te vera como algún tipo de objeto sexual o algo parecido, porque si llega a pasar lo matare.

—Está bien, discúlpame por eso...y por gritarte antes— seguía sin entender del todo a Killua pero al menos pude entender que me apoya y no permitirá que Leorio se fije solo en mi apariencia, se siente como tener un hermanito menor...muy renegón y raro pero...–y discúlpame por asustarte antes, cuando grite.

— Y quien no se asustaría si pones tus ojos rojos…y no estaba asustado…solo me sorprendí —empezaba a murmurar para sí mismo, aunque yo podía oírlo perfectamente — ¡dejemos eso que no es importante; lo que importa son los pasos que seguiremos para llegar a nuestro objetivo! Así que ahora se viene lo bueno…»

_**Fin del recuerdo de Kurapica **_

—Solo espero que salga bien— apoyaba mi mano sobre el espejo que tenía al frente, mientras secaba mi cabello con la otra; aun así…debo admitir que me veía muy lindo, aunque bueno, es normal si me paso horas enteras en mis tratamientos de belleza. Es como dice Killua; Leorio es un idiota al no darse cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo al no estar conmigo…

—¡Kurapica! — la voz de Killua interrumpió mis pensamientos sobre mi belleza; aunque el cómo intentaba derribarla a golpes tampoco ayudaba mucho a mi concentración— ¡Que estás haciendo metido en el baño durante tanto tiempo, otras personas también quieren usarlo y con otras personas me refiero a mí; así que sal de una vez!

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando cuatro personas deben compartir un baño— oía la voz de Leorio al otro lado de la puerta— ¡Oye Kurapica! ¡Te duele el estómago! No te preocupes traje algunos medicamentos en mi maletín, pero otro día no seas tan desconfiado y pregunta— su voz se oía preocupada; por eso me gusta, siempre pensando en otros más que en sí mismo…es lo opuesto a mí

— Cuatro personas compartiendo un baño, somos como una familia ¿no les parece? — ahora era Gon el que hablaba y aunque tenía curiosidad de como acabaría todo; también sabía que no sería bueno — Kurapica es la mamá y Leorio el papá…— ahí íbamos de nuevo— Esperen un momento, paren todo— nuevamente Gon hablaba aunque su voz sonaba algo agitada— Una vez illumi me conto que esto suele pasar cuando _"les viene su mes"_ no será que Kurapica tiene eso— mi cara no podía estar más roja, ahora si tenía que salir rápido de ahí antes de que mi honor fuera manchado. Pero la estúpida perilla no quería dejarme salir

—Idiota a Kurapica no le pasa eso, esas cosas solo le pasan a las chicas y Kurapica es un chico — debo agradecer a Killua por defenderme de las insensateces de Gon. Y maldecir a esta perilla — Y deja de hablar con mi hermano ¡te lo prohíbo! Bloquéalos a él y a Hisoka en Facebook o yo mismo lo haré

—Y tu como puedes estar tan seguro de eso Killua, con alguien como Kurapica uno nunca sabe…ya vez que quien me dio esa información fue illumi y ambos parecen chica así que…¡Y no me prohíbas hablar con mis maestros! Además jamás sabrás mi contraseña

—Es contraseña — podía sentir la tensión del otro lado de la puerta — tu contraseña es _"contraseña"_ —esa no me la esperaba, nunca se me hubiera imaginado que esa fuera su contraseña…de alguna manera tiene cierto grado de seguridad; al mismo tiempo que es ridícula

— n-n-no, no es esa…es otra…distinta. Y cállate nadie te quiere oír a ti. Kurapica tiene problemas en el baño y tú…

— Ya estoy aquí —patee la puerta. Porque hasta el final la estúpida perilla no me quería liberar — estoy bien y no necesito medicamentos…eso me recuerda y Leorio — en realidad desde hace rato que no oía su voz; pero la discusión entre los chicos era algo entretenida, hasta que me metieron a mí, como para recordar que no estaba ni riéndose, ni corrigiendo las tonterías que decían

—Lo noqueaste cuando pateaste la puerta — no entendía lo que decía Killua hasta que miré al lugar que señalaba — y el que tan amablemente te trajo medicinas por tu problema estomacal; eres tan cruel, por eso tendrás que quedarte con el todo el día cuidándolo del severo daño cerebral que le hiciste.

— Creo que es lo que deb…

— ¡Esperen un momento! Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para mí, así que aléjense no lo toquen; yo me haré cargo de todo .

Perfecto otra vez Gon intentando ayudar, debería darse cuenta que a veces es mejor que no intervenga en algunos asuntos. Luego que no se queje si ya no le contestan el teléfono—Pero Gon fue mi culpa creo que hacerme responsable de mis acciones es lo más justo ¿no?

—No, no lo es déjamelo todo a mí Kurapica, me encargare de que mis amigos sean felices — termino de decir para sujetar los pies de Leorio y arrastrarlo hasta la habitación que compartían, azotando la puerta al final.

—Bueno Gon es todo un caso ¿no lo crees, Kurapica? Se empeña en decir que somos una familia pero te separa de _"papá"_ cada vez que puede, la inteligencia de ese chico escapa de mi sentido común. Pero no pareces oírme así que solo entrare al baño y cuando salga espero no verte aquí parado.

Siendo sincero, sí oí lo que decía Killua, aunque no tenía ánimos de responder hasta que sentí una fuerte patada en la espalda que me mando de cara al piso acompañado de unos gritos muy conocidos para mi — que dejes de tontear, hoy vamos a ir a la playa recuerdas — se detuvo y miro a ambos lados del pasillo para luego agacharse y decirme en voz baja — recuerda que ya lo planeamos anoche, no dejes que las tonterías que haga Gon te afecte, como los quiere ver juntos seguro que hará algo estúpido…de hecho hasta siento pena por Leorio — sin esperar mi respuesta se paró y se dispuso a entrar al baño, me apresure a susurrar un _"gracias"_ que al parecer oyó puesto que cerró la puerta ligeramente sonrojado.

El lugar que había escogido Killua era agradable estaba entre los bosques, alejado de las grandes ciudades; se nota que pensaba en Gon al escogerlo; aun así no estaba totalmente alejado de la ciudad. Caminando, a solo 20 minutos estaba una estación de buses que nos llevarían a la playa; Killua, al ser el organizador del viaje, nos entregó un folleto con todas las cosas que íbamos a hacer durante estas 2 semanas y la primera en la lista era ir a la playa. De esta manera él podría evitar estar a solas con Gon durante todo el tiempo que duren estas vacaciones, que era su plan original, pero al final cambio esa idea por la de conquistarlo; cosa que en realidad no es necesario porque sé que Gon siente lo mismo por él, pero ambos son tan tercos que se empeñan en hacerlo a su modo.

—Que pasa Kurapica, ya es el tercer suspiro que sueltas desde que te sentaste — al parecer suspire inconscientemente y eso había estado preocupando a Leorio — lo sabía no te sientes bien, es mejor que vuelvas y descanses

—No te preocupes, me siento bien; es solo que…me da calor verte así — y no era mentira, es decir…quien lleva una gabardina cuando nos dirigimos a la playa, lo que lo hace más sospechoso es que saliera con eso puesto luego de que Gon se lo llevara — porque no te la quitas.

Veía como empezaba a sudar, incluso más de lo que había estado sudando, luego de decirle que se la quite —no dejes que te afecte Kurapica, macho que se respeta usa una gabardina incluso en el desierto más acalorado y como buen macho que soy estoy bien con esto, además…así conservo el misterio que le gusta a las chicas, tú me entiendes no.

— No lo entiendo Leorio, es más si yo fuera una chica solo pensaría que eres un idiota — no iba a negar que estaba molesto, bueno incluso si intentara negarlo sería imposible, lo sentía en la mirada que Killua me mandaba desde tres asientos más atrás.

— Si, bueno, que suerte que no seas una chica — eso es lo último que iba a soportar; me pare de mi asiento enojado para darle un buen golpe en su fea cara y salir de ahí pero…el maldito carro freno en seco haciéndome caer sobre las piernas de Leorio.

Él puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura rápidamente y acerco un poco su cara hacia la mía haciéndome sonrojar, pero como siempre algo debía salir mal — ¡llegamos! última parada…disculpen sé que solo hay cuatro personas en este bus pero; mas al fondo hay dos niños no les dan buen ejemplo…señor su novia es linda pero intente controlarse por favor — ¡perfecto! Simplemente perfecto, ahora nos viene a interrumpir el chofer y lo peor es que Killua y Gon están atrás…observándonos; aunque podría ser que lo peor sea que me hayan confundido con una chica…otra vez.

—Si lo sentimos mucho señor — dijo Leorio antes de que yo pudiera decir algo—fue algo que sucedió en el momento, la próxima vez nos contendremos

—Es bueno ser joven — continuaba el señor — buena suerte en su viaje chicos y recuerden que el ultimo bus pasara a las cinco, él chico que hace la ruta esa hora es algo…especial así que no lo hagan esperar.

—Si señor muchas gracias por todo — se despidió Gon a lo que el señor respondió con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta del bus siguió manejando para llevarlo a donde supongo es su terminal.

Nos dejó frente a una heladería de grandes vitrinas donde habían varios niños con sus padres, mientras que Killua hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no entrar y devorar todo pregunte qué es lo que íbamos a hacer y distraerlo un poco.

—Buena pregunta Kurapica, primero vayamos a coger un buen lugar en la playa, pondremos nuestras cosas y…son las 10 así que jugaremos hasta las 2, luego almorzaremos, después de eso tendremos lo que queda de tiempo hasta que venga el ultimo bus para irnos cada uno por nuestro lado — termino de contarnos el itinerario para hoy Killua y mientras Gon le protestaba por quien sabe que, probablemente el horario, intente retomar la conversación que tenía con Leorio.

—Así que…eres interesante para las chicas eh…aunque ellas no te miran con buenos ojos sabes…aunque ese policía te está devorando con la mirada o será que solo está esperando para llevarte en su patrulla — intente sonar tan indiferente como pude aunque al parecer llame la atención de un chibi demonio

— Es cierto — si, el mini tormento de Leorio estaba por meterse en la conversación , antes de que él pudiera siquiera defenderse, continuo— porque tienes esa gabardina puesta Leorio…no me digas que…no traes nada abajo — su falso tono de sorpresa delataba sus intenciones — que pervertido eres, aunque yo ya lo sabía pero no esperaba que llegaras a tanto — cada vez Killua alzaba más la voz en una clara provocación que había iniciado por mi culpa y es que bueno…Killua dijo que me ayudaría pero…nunca espere que no interrumpiera molestando a Leorio, ya que como él dice _"es uno de sus placeres personales" _

—¡Silencio enano! Claro que tengo ropa abajo…es solo que…

—¡Que! Que dices Leorio no tienes nada abajo — insistía Killua ocasionando que el policía se acercara y yo me arrepintiera de mis palabras

—Que si tengo mira — grito Leorio para sacarse la gabardina que traía y mostrar algo que…ojala y nunca nadie hubiera visto

Era un polo blanco con corazones rojas por todas partes y por delante tenía la frase _"Kurapica lo es todo" _encerrado en un corazón rojo más grande y unos shorts rojos con dos rayas blancas a cada lado. Después de eso solo se oían risas…las de Killua, las de extraños y las del policía; también se oían algunos flashes y yo solo esperaba no aparecer en ninguna.

—Jaajajajajaja a Kurapica no le gustara ver en donde pusiste su cara Leorio — ante las palabras de Killua salí de mi estupefacción y mire a donde señalaba, mientras seguía riéndose.

Tenía mi cara en la parte trasera de su short ¡en ambos lados! Al levantar la vista vi como todos los niños que estaban en la heladería reían y los heladeros tomaban fotos…esto ya era demasiado…estaba por matar a alguien por toda la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar hasta que oí una voz que me calmo.

—Discúlpame Kurapica, yo no pensé que pasaría algo así…solo quería que ustedes se vieran más como un pareja—Gon era la respuesta a todas las preguntas que me hacía en ese momento…a pesar de eso no podía enojarme demasiado con él y menos si ponía su carita de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia

—Gon que parte de esto es como lo que haría una pareja— preguntaba lo más calmado posible, mientras Killua, habiéndosele pasado el ataque de risa, empezaba a botar a la gente que intentaba acercarse a ver más de cerca.

—La parte en la que ponen sus fotografías en sus ropas, lo he visto antes creo que es lindo—decía con un gesto soñador—y bueno lo puse en sus shorts porque de esa manera significaría algo como: "es propiedad de Kurapica, no tocar" o algo así…aunque pensando en eso tal vez deberías ser tu quien lleve un short con la cara de Leorio.

Analice un poco la situación y dejando de lado las tonterías de Gon era mejor recuperar a Leorio cuya mente ya no estaba con nosotros— bueno eso ya no importa, ahora lo importante es recuperar a Leorio…de buena manera así que Killua deja de darle cachetadas, ya lo has hecho durante un rato y no reacciona yo me encargare de todo así que vayan a jugar por algún lado.

—Así es como tratas a la persona que ahuyento a toda esa muchedumbre, bueno no importa vámonos Gon ya hiciste suficiente por hoy— con eso dicho se llevó a Gon a rastras mientras él seguía fantaseando con quien sabe qué; mientras yo arrastraba a Leorio a la banca más cercana, no sin antes ponerle su gabardina.

Me compre una bebida con hielo y tomando uno de los cubito entre mis dedos, estire ligeramente el elástico de los shorts y la ropa interior de Leorio, metí el cubito esperando su reacción y…3…2…1…—waaaaaaa que fue eso, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¡Paren el mundo que gira muy rápido!— luego de dar un salto monumentalmente alto para gritar como loco y volver a desplomarse en la silla, al fin reacciono.

—Bueno Leorio, vámonos— le dije parándome y extendiendo mi mano libre hacia él; al ver su cara de confusión continúe— a comprar ropa…o es que piensas quedarte así todo el día, puede que a ti no te moleste, pero a mí sí.

—Vamos y que no nos vea Gon—tomamos nuestras mochilas y fuimos a buscar ropa bajo algunas miradas muy incomodas, no solo porque era un chico llevando una gabardina en la playa, sino también porque de seguro el rumor sobre Leorio ya se había difundido

Estuvimos yendo a diversas tiendas en las que vendían ropas normales…aunque cualquier cosa es más normal que eso. Cuando terminamos y ya que era la hora del almuerzo entramos a un restaurante y entre plática y plática comimos, ni siquiera vio a las meseras y sus trajes cortos.

—Uhm, sabes Kurapica no creo que sea correcto que tu hayas pagado casi todo, siento que te lo debo devolver, sé que somos amigos pero aun así siento que estoy abuzando de tu gentileza.

—No podías hacer nada…después de todo Killua se llevó tu billetera

—Si no tengo ni idea de cuando me la quito

Probablemente cuando lo intentaba _"despertar",_ aprovecho que estaba distraído con Gon y que no lo miraba; pero dejando eso de lado creo que era una buena oportunidad para conseguir algo…debía ser valiente, esta situación estaba lejos de ser el plan original pero debía aprovechar las oportunidades, casi podía sentir a un chibi Killua en mi hombro diciendo "hazlo"—Bueno…sabes en la programación de Killua él puso que el ultimo día seria para irnos cada uno por nuestra cuenta así que…págame ese día…yo te estoy acompañando y…haciendo que disfrutes de mi compañía, así que ese día…m-m-me pagaras c-con tu cuerpo.

Al mirar a Leorio pude observar cómo se sonrojaba…podría ser que…Killua este en lo correcto—claro Kurapica, tenlo por seguro— justo en ese momento llegamos al punto de partida de esta mañana—falta muy poco para las 5 pero los chicos aún no se aparecen…el señor de la mañana nos dijo que el bus llegaría puntual pero por lo visto no será así, supongo que…—y como si lo hubiesen invocado apareció a toda velocidad desde el otro lado de la calle, llegando a la parada, abrió las puertas y un chico con peinado alocado y la música del reproductor a todo volumen nos dijo "pasen" —espera un momento por favor mis amigos aun no llegan, pero estoy seguro de que no demoraran mucho, si fueras tan amable de…

—O pasan o me voy sin ustedes, así de simple viejo…aunque puedes quedarte y dejarme con tu amiguita

—A quien llamas viejo…y ni creas que te dejare a solas con Kurapica—antes de que Leorio iniciara una discusión con el joven conductor, recibí la llamada de Gon

—Leorio subamos, Gon acaba de decir que están algo lejos y que ya encontraran una manera de llegar. Y para ti déjame decirte que soy un chico.

—No me importa, pareces chica, así que si es contigo creo que le entraría a eso. Dicho eso súbanse de una vez—decía el joven muchacho mientras la música del reproductor cambiaba y se oía la canción de "Alumina" de fondo…no sería un viaje tranquilo, lo notaba en la cara de Leorio y las chispas que saltaban cada vez que su mirada y la del chofer chocaban. Solo espero que a Killua le vaya mejor, fue mi último pensamiento antes de subir al carro.

* * *

_**Al fin, después de tanto tiempo pude actualizar…aunque tenía inspiración para escribir no tenía tiempo…creo que al fin entendí lo que significa que: "el tiempo mata la pasión"**_

_**Bueno y ahora que habrá pasado para que Killua y Gon no puedan llegar a la hora acordada…iba a ser más descriptiva con la "cita" de Leorio y Kurapica pero entonces no lo habría subido hoy, aunque es más de lo que escribo normalmente.**_

_**Y se me olvidaba un agradecimiento especial para Kmashi, me ayudaste con tus consejos, aunque no sé si he mejorado pero lo seguiré intentando.**_


End file.
